


July 30, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Amos walked from the creature he just defeated with a tentacle attack.





	July 30, 2003

I never created DC.

Scowling, Amos walked from the creature he just defeated with a tentacle attack after he refused to be struck just like when he was Unity's preacher months ago.

THE END


End file.
